


The Tale of Sailor Frost

by Fancy_Fish



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Fish/pseuds/Fancy_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a new year, a little frost sprite woke up to a very particular surprise. A certain bunny is quite enthralled by the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Sailor Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following anon prompt on the RoTG kink meme:
> 
> So I kinda want to see a story of Jack wearing some magicalshoujokawaiidesu-esque outfit. Maybe he lost a bet, maybe he secretly likes to wear girl clothes 'cuz they're pretty, or maybe something else that I can't think of. Then someone sees him and is all omg what da fuq a guy should not look that cute in a ridiculous outfit. Doesn't really have to lead to sex, but I ain't discouraging it.  
> I like Bunnymund/Jack Frost but any is okay.  
> Bonus: Forced to do “Frostu Etenaru Powa, MAKE UP!” or something, maybe doing a silly maho shoujo pose while saying he's the Guardian of Fun. Magical girl transformation + people being ohgod wat is happening.
> 
> I took some liberties on Jack's outfit because I really wanted to. Here is a visual aid drawn by the-guardian-of-fun on tumblr: http://the-guardian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/37819749376/frostu-etenaru-powa-make-up-ooc-lokiiiii

North’s New Year party was always an extravagance creatures from all over the globe gathered at the Pole to partake in North’s post-Christmas tradition. Such a large gathering of spirits, sprites and monsters is never a good thing as far as Jack was concerned; too many traditions and customs to be followed. Now Jack wasn’t one to step on people’s toes in a manner of speaking (except he was) and thus he spent the course of the party causing only minor mayhem, a slipped up elf carrying a platter here, a frozen door jamb there, nothing too crazy just enough to stave off the boredom of the party. He crashed in one of North’s guest rooms feeling quite pleased with himself gently drifting off to sleep to the sounds of the party dying down.

The pleasant feeling from the night before only lasted about fifteen minutes into the next morning. Wandering down stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes, Jack entered the dining room hoping to grab a bite to eat before getting back to Jamie and maybe an impromptu snow day. Bunnymund was already seated at the table perusing a magazine that looked to be called, “Eggs monthly? Seriously ‘Roo, I knew you were weird but an entire monthly magazine about eggs?”

“Shut yer’ mouth Frostbi-“ The words were cut off with when Bunny began to chock on his own spit when his green eyes finally found their way to Jack. 

“Oi, Bunny you okay?” Jack asked rounding the table to try and give him a helpful pat on the back, but Bunny stopped him with a warning paw and a look that said, ‘no. no. no.’ Confused, Jack pulled back leaving the rabbit to cough it out looking anywhere but Jack. 

“Does Bunny require assistance? Yetti all have been taught the Heimlich if need.” North bellowed walking to the room with trays pilled with cookies and other leftovers from the party. Upon spotting Jack North stopped and gave the boy a once-over, “I did not expect you celebrate the Hallow’s Eve this late in year Jack?” 

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m not-” Jack was thoroughly confused, and finally he looked down at himself. Instead of his usually hoodie and khakis, he now donned what appeared to be a modified sailor top; the collar was a royal blue color with white edging. A large light blue bow rested in the middle of his breastplate, a crystal engraved with a snowflake sat on the knot of the bow. The top’s sleeves couldn’t even be considered sleeves, more like three bits of fabric that barely covered Jack’s shoulders. Worst part of Jack’s new shirt is that the hem was about four inched above the bottom of his ribcage leaving a plain of icy white skin exposed. A pleated royal blue skirt covered his hips, another large light blue bow sat at the base of his tail bone acting as sort of a demented tail. The whole look was topped off with a black chocker around his neck, forearmed length white gloves trimmed with blue and blue pumps that had ribbons that snaked their way up to jack’s knees tied in perfect bows at the back of his legs. 

Now that Bunny had gotten himself together, still refusing to look at Jack it was now the boy’s turn to sputter, “Wh-why-how-neh-What is this?!” He settled on, his face glistened with frost as he attempted to pull off one of the gloves and tug at the skirt, it all seemed stick to his skin instead he grabbed a napkin and clutched it over his exposed stomach.

“Eh? Not your doing, Jack?” North finally put the trays on the table noticing the boy’s inability to get off the article of clothing, “Would have been good prank for Bunny I think?” With a wink he motioned a confused Jack to sit, “Sit sit! I will get others, official Guardian meeting and camera.” 

“No cameras!” Jack yelled after North settling down into the seat across from Bunny, “What, no pretty little princess comments?”

“Well, ye do have the pretty tiara for it…” The comment lacked the usual snark that came with Bunny’s jabs. “…Biscuit?” He held out a cookie to Jack.

“…Yeah sure.” The rabbit was acting strange, Jack had expected more laughter from the oversized kangaroo instead he got furtive glances. Interesting, Jack thought, never expecting to have a one up on his playful rival.  
Sandy’s and Tooth’s reactions were surprisingly similar, both of their faces lit up with smiles as soon as they saw Jack, a small pink tint to Tooth’s cheeks and a mischievous glint to Sandy’s eyes. The small fairies that had followed Tooth into the room promptly fainted to the floor making contented chirps. North had actually brought a camera and was chasing Jack around trying to get a decent shot, “I said no pictures!” Jack shrieked, hiding behind Bunny.

“Okay, enough of the one pony show, how we gonna help ‘im?” Bunny said loudly stopping the commotions of the fairies and North’s attempt at making photographic memories. With mumbles of agreement the guardians settled around the table North hiding the camera out of sight but just within reach. 

“So ideas?” Jack offered hopefully. 

“Well, how exactly did this happen?” Tooth asked the fairies flitting around her head.

“Um, I woke up came down here and…” He gestured to his clothes, “Ta-Dah.”

Sandy was waving wildly to get their attention, the shapes of what seemed to be a man doubled over in pain floated over his head. “I’m going to take that as a question if I feel okay, and yeah I feel fine a bit breezier than normal but fine.” Sandy went back to his contemplative look at Jack’s answer.

“Hmmm, if it wasn’t this morning then what about last night?” Tooth asked, “did you get into something you shouldn’t have at the party?” 

“I didn’t go anywhere I shouldn’t have if that’s what you think.” The boy’s gaze shifted uncomfortably.

“Jack. What did you do?” Bunny asked coldly. 

All eyes were on Jack a collective breath held after a tense moment Jack burst out, “it was only a bit of fun! No one got hurt!”

“Jack, did you trick party goers?” North’s stern look broke any argument Jack could think up.

“…Yes.” The other four guardians let out sounds of annoyance, “only little things though! And no one knew it was me.” He tried to reason.

“Frostbite, you are known for yer silly ice tricks! Of course everyone knew it was you!” Bunny’s face was hidden in his paws his shoulders tense with annoyance. 

“So what, all we have to do is go talk to everyone who was at the party and see if one of them did this to me.” Jack’s bright smiled was dampened by the looks of disbelief he got. It wasn’t as easy as Jack thought it would be. 

“Get the sleight ready yeti.” North called out to a yeti who looked like Phil, not that anyone besides North could tell, the yeti grunted and wandered to the depths of the workshop to get the reindeer ready.

“So we’re going?” Jack was bouncing in his seat excited for a sleigh ride.

“We, yes. You, no.” North stood up, “Sandy and Tooth shall handle the Americas, Asia and Australia and I shall take Europe and Africa, meet back when dusk falls here at pole, Da?” Sandy and Tooth nodded in agreement starting up to fly away. 

“Wait where do you want me to look?” Jack asked puzzled.

“Me too, mate.” Bunny seconded. 

“I want you two to stay right here. None of the spirits are going to take seriously a pretty ice princess,” Jack frosted at that a bit, “And yeti still don’t trust you, so Bunny babysit. Simple.” He clapped his huge hands and with a short flurry of activity the room had emptied except for the Pooka and the winter sprite. The awkward silence that filled the room was wearing on Jack’s mind quickly, unable to take it he sprung to his feet almost falling over when he had the sudden shock of moving in heels. Jack grit his teeth taking his steps slow as not to break his ankles. The loudly clicking noise every time he took a step was irritating. 

“Where do you think yer going?” Bunny called after him from his seat seemingly unwilling to follow.

“We’re stuck here and the yeti already don’t trust me, might as well have some fun.” He sent a crooked smirk over his shoulder at his babysitter before he set out on the stairs, he grasp the railing hard trying to put as little weight in to each step as possible. After four close calls with a broken ankle he was able to wobble into the room where his staff was. The staff had not changed much but now just below the crook there was a bow to match the one that adorned Jack’s backside. A quick test of frosting showed the hiss staff to be in prefect working condition except for the fact that the usual fern patterns of ice now suspiciously looked like hundreds of little hearts. 

Jack tired not to think about it. 

Emerging from the room he found the bunny waiting for him.

“I doubt North’ll take kindly to you ruffling up his yetis.” He had his arms crossed over his furry chest, ears on point twitching slightly and eyes never leaving Jack’s in a mock staring contest. Jack’s smirk grew even more as he took a very uneasy step into the Pooka’s personal space. A frantic twitch of ears has the only reaction jack got out of that move. 

Well, if I have to be stuck as a pretty princess might as well torture my guard dog as well, Jack thought as he looked up Bunny through his lashes, giving them a quick flutter, “Ah but if you’re my babysitter,” Jack said in a tone a touch softer than his usual, “then anything I managed to do I your fault as well.” He finished lightly and before Bunny could respond Jack had side stepped him and leaped over the balcony calling on the wind to guild his movements down to the work shop below. 

“Jack! You son of a-!” Jack knew that kiwi would have no choice to follow, revealing in the chase Jack swooped around the large globe icing it as he went. 

Movement off the ground was not an issue in his new duds, but decency certainly was. The skirt refused to lay flat as Jack flew through the air, and the constant whip of ribbons from his staff made his movements even more chaotic than usual, thus flipping up his skirt even more. He finally reached the workshop floor where quickly coated the floor, with a quick sheen of ice taking out a couple of yetis carrying materials for the new toys for next Christmas. He got several yells of displeasure as he gracefully skated between the rows of tables frosting here and there at random, luckily the heels on ice were reminiscent of ice skates, and that was one thing that Jack could handle. 

Jack was becoming rather found of the outfit in all honestly, it made him feel like one of the professional figure skaters he had watched from afar when he had snuck into the winter Olympics years ago. He did a quick jump and twirl landing with his leg outstretched behind him grinning in success, he got applause from some elves who were watching from afar one of them threw up a sign that had a terribly painted number ten on it that made Jack giggle just a little. A large crash and a bit off swore caught Jack’s attention. He was right to think that Bunny would follow him, it look as if he overlooked some of Jack’s black ice and took a tumble into a pile of robots that were painted blue, North was having trouble getting the yetis to respect his color choices. 

“Friggin’ ice-“ Jack gave a chuckle at Bunny’s grousing as he lazily slid over finished with his impromptu ice routine for the elves.

“You okay there cottontail?” Jack hopped off the ice to get closer to the wreckage imminently regretting his decision, as his heel caught on a seam in the floor and he toppled onto Bunny and toys. The landing was soft fur making it a rather pleasant fall altogether, but none the less embarrassing. “Heels are terrible.” Jack griped, propping himself up on an arm so he could look at Bunny. The older guardian has a daze look on his face eyes flicking from jack’s icy blues to his lips transfixed but not sure where to be transfixed. Jack’s breath caught in his chest the moment seemed to hang in the air the workshop had gone quiet. 

“You’re terrible…” Bunny breathed out softly, not thinking about the words, his eyes had settled on Jack’s lips. Jack began to lean forward, finally giving in, so what of that wasn’t the way he wanted to confess to Bunny it was the next best thing, and so easy to give in to. 

“There you are being!” North boomed, the moment shattered Jack pushed back jumping onto his feet and almost meeting the floor yet again, a large fuzzy paw grabbed at Jack’s waist stopping the fall he was pulled into Bunny’s warm side keeping him safe and stable. North glanced between the two of them an eyebrow arched.

“Back pretty quick there mate.” Bunny asked tightly still holding Jack.

“Well, dusk is constant at this time of year so it gave us leeway for times to return. Others are upstairs. Come before yetis defrost.” North gave a chuckle as he walk towards the stairs. Jack tried to take a step to follow but found himself being lifted up into the arms of the Pooka.

“I can walk!” Jack squawked indignantly, squirming in the loose embrace.

“No way snowflake. You may be a show pony but in those things you prance like a new born colt, this,” he lifted Jack into a more comfortable position, “is much faster.” had a point and Jack gave up fighting, allowing himself to be princess carried to the others his staff closely clutched to his chest. They found Sandy and Tooth pouring over a small book, Tooth chirping happily and quick unrecognizable pictured danced above Sandy’s head. 

“What have you got there?” Jack asked once he was set down on his feet, still staying close to his trusty steed. 

“The kitsune gave it to me!” Tooth smiled waving the book around like that answered everything.

“Kitsune?” Jack cocked his head to the side not understanding.

“A Japanese trickster spirit.” Bunny answered, a morose look on his face, “A crafty fox, we never did get on much.” Sandy nodded at this statement sagely.

“Wait, are you saying he did this to me?” Jack wanted nothing more than to find the fox himself and give him some icy fury.

“Kitsune know not to prank at parties, it ruins the atmosphere,” North’s glance toward Jack was steely, “so some of your ‘fun’,” North actually did air quotes, “must have annoyed him.”

“But he did give me this when I asked!” piped in Tooth, “said that the answer was within these pages. Turns out you’re a sailor scout now!” She seemed too excited by this revelation.

“Since you two have been reading it,” Bunny gestured between Sandy and Tooth, “got any ideas?” The two exchanged a meaningful look and then gold images of a floating girl, with what seemed to be ribbons swirling around her began to take form above Sandy’s head.

“Gonna be honest. That means nothing to me.” Jack wasn’t in the mood for Pictionary. 

“I think what Sandy is getting at is there are transformation sequences the sailor scouts go through to get in and out of their costumes. We think that might work.” Tooth flitted over to Jack handing him the book, which turned out to be a comic, opened to a page with one such transformation. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me? You’re joking right?” No one offered Jack any assistance as he looked to each of his fellow guardians for help. When none came he gave in. “Ugh, fine. Just gimme a minute to see how they do this stupid thing,” he grumbled. After sitting in a corner for a good five minutes reading-and-rereading the page he was ready.

“Okay, everyone ready?” He announced, the others nodded Tooth was grinning so widely it seemed painful, “actually, Bunny go face the wall in that corner.” Jack pointed to the corner in question.

“Wa-Why?” Bunny stuttered.

“Because you won’t appreciate my magical ice princess powers, now corner.” Jack demanded.

“Am I supposed to appreciate ice ruining all my spring flowers or has the new princess given up on ruining my holiday?” 

“Well when you put it that way, no you are not supposed to appreciate my gifts to the world. So go, go squat in the corner like a good kangaroo.” Jack shooed Bunny to the corner.

“I’m a bunny you twat.” He grounded out between clenched teeth.

“Then go hide down a hole instead of the corner. As long as you are not facing me than I could care less.”

Bunny looked like he was going to protest more, but with a glare he went slinking to the corner. “Alright then,” Jack sounded more like he was psyching himself up then preparing his audience. He took a Peter Pan stance with this staff held at his side, ribbons flowing in the non-existent wind, he slowly lifted his staff into the air, “Moon pri-“

“No. No. No.” Tooth squealed cutting Jack off in mid-performance, “you can’t use Sailor Moon’s catch phrase! You are your own sailor scout and you need your own catch phrase!” Jack just stared at her.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes.” She had her hands at her hips, “make up your own.”

“For the love of-okay okay,” Jack put his hands up in mock surrender, “let’s try again,” he took a steadying breath and resumed his former stance, North, Tooth and Sandy looked expectant, he raised his staff slowly, “Frost eter-“

“Nope!”

“Tooth! Are you going to let me do this or not!?” Jack was losing his patience quickly.

“You have to do the accent! It’s a foreign spell so you have to speak like it is.” She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Fine. Bunny cover your ears!” Jack shouted at the rabbit in the corner.

“What now why would I have-“ He protested.

“Now!” Jack yelled.

“Sheesh okay, okay,” bunny gave in covering his ears.

“Now, last time. No more interruptions.” He looked pointedly at Tooth, she nodded eagerly hand clasped before her. In position once again Jack began lifting his staff, “Frostu eternaru powa,” He emphasized every word bring his staff down slowly, “Make up!” He shouted, throwing up the hand not holding his staff at his hip to a victory sign at the corner of his winking eye. The room was silent except for the sound of glitter falling from where the wink had occurred.

“Oh. My. Gosh! That was so cool! Jack! You looked so cool!” Tooth was bouncing off the walls her fairies flying erratically around her mimicking her happiness. Sandy was shaking with silent laughter attempting to disguise it as a small coughs.

“Wow Tooth that’s great, except, you know, it didn’t work!” Jack shouted at her, she flinched looking hurt.

“Now boy, don’t be hard on her she is just trying to help.” North said shoving something into his pocket. Jack eyed him warily.

“Judging by the yelling I think I am safe to turn around yeah?” Bunny interjected from his corner, “You know maybe it didn’t work because no humans saw you.” 

“Why would that matter?” Jack groused.

“Well, in those stories those sheilas are human so maybe you need a human outlook on it, eh?” He gave Jack a quick wink. 

“How would that work no humans can even see- wait, no. No. I am in no way doing that!” Jack had his arms up in the shape of an X in front of him, “they would never let me live this down.”

“Bunny has point Jack, can’t hurt too much to try.” North reasoned grabbing his coat off the wall preparing for a journey. 

“Kill me now.” Jack whined into his hands.

“No can do Frostbite, you got a job to do.” Bunny said lifting Jack off his feet deciding it was the best form of transport, “this time though I get to watch,” He whispered to Jack a quick frost covering Jack’s cheeks in surprise. 

“Wh-whatever.” Jack responded to Bunny’s soft laughter. Once they we all seated in North’s sleigh, Jack seated on Bunny’s lap because no one trusted him to not fall off, the went on their way through a portal off to Jamie and his friends. 

North left bunny and Jack in the local park as the rest of them went to collect the children who believed in Jack. “Stop worrying so much I’m sure the ankle bitters will think it’s a funny joke and forget about it.” Bunny tried to sooth Jack rubbing circles into his back. 

“Yeah they probably will, this will the most embarrassing moment of my existence,” Jack sighed, soon he would be able to play with the children again and do his job to bring fun and snow days. He just needed to get through this.

“Jack!” A familiar voice yelled. It was Jamie running towards the picnic table that Jack and Bunny sat on, “what’s up? Santa said you needed my help?” He eyed Jack curiously taking in his new outfit.

“Ah well,” He tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, “I want to try out a joke on you guys! Yeah, so I know if it’s good enough to keep telling.” 

“Dressed like that?” Jamie looked unconvinced.

“Yes, it should be great, now gather around everyone,” he motioned to the other children who had just entered the park followed by the other guardians. Standing up on the table he shooed Bunny off as he began to address his audience. Sophie immediately clung to Bunny jabbering about princess and pointing to Jack, bunny shushed her quiet lifting her up so she could see the show. “You guys read for this sweet joke?” 

Yes was the general consensus, Jack glanced up to see Tooth in the back motioning him to smile, that got her a stiff false grin from Jack, “Okay boys and girls, know you shall see the amazing transformation powers of sailor scout frost,” Tooth was giving him thumbs up in the background still smiling widely. He sighed and resumed his stance from not but an hour prior staff held high, in the back Tooth was doing the same as if to cheer him on and help him remember his dance moves. “Frostu eternaru powa,” he began still emphasizing every word and following Tooth’s movements bringing down his staff, “Make up!” He shouted for the second time that day, winking and making the victory sign. He ended his scene so he was mirroring Tooth. 

Breathing hard he waited as nothing happened. Small claps came from Sophie who was giggling from her preach on a very confused looking Bunny who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Jack even as Sophie tried to wriggle free. Cupcake was also clapping heartily joy in her eyes; the rest seemed more confused than intrigued.

“I don’t get it,” said the redheaded boy with glasses Jamie and the other nodded in agreement.

“Ha, so I guess I should sack that joke then,” Jack laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He needed to get away from the judging looks of the children.

“That’s a wrap then ya ankle bitters!” Bunny had come out of his revelry settling little Sophie on the ground and hopping over to table and scooping jack into his arms, “we best be off then ya little buggers, got important things to attend, see ya at Easter!” He jumped the over to the sleigh which was waiting for the next to the park. 

The other guardians fielded the children’s questions, said their goodbyes and then the sleigh was off again. Everyone was much quieter than the ride over; Jack had his face buried in Bunny’s chest fur trying to hide the frost that was so thick on his face. The others said nothing of it and let Bunny take Jack to his room so the winter sprite could calm down. Jack lay face up on his bed staring the ceiling considering his life. Bunny was sitting in the window nook deep in thought as well. 

“You know, it isn’t as bad as it could be,” Jack finally broke the silence. Bunny turned from his own thoughts toward Jack.

“Now how is that, snowflake?” His voice was soft.

“Well, I bet a bunch of little girls would love to believe in me now.” Jack sat up trying to convince himself of his own words. 

“That’s true.” 

“And I will never be under dressed for costume parties.”

“I’m with you in that boat.” 

“See, being a pretty sailor scout or a giant kangaroo isn’t so bad.” Jack smirked at Bunny.

“Don’t push it kid.” Bunny warned the harshness of the statement was ruined by a warm smile.

“And I can learn to be all majestic in these heels,” Jack finally got off the bed, “See majestic,” He did a little twirl skirt billowing out and ribbons flying, he felt proud at not falling over with that move. 

“Oh yeah real majestic, mate.” The Pooka moved from across the room into Jack’s space placing a paw on Jack’s hip.

“Bet you couldn’t bet that majestic in a skirt.” Jack move in closer placing his hands on the fur on Bunny’s chest. 

“Wouldn’t even want to try and beat you, I wouldn’t have a chance.” The two moved closer and closer together their breath mingling suspended in the moment. Finally Jack’s eyes fell closed and he bridged the small distance between them bringing his cold lips to Bunny’s soft ones. Jack sighed happily when Bunny pushed back into the kiss. A bright white light brought their kiss to an end only moments later, Bunny jerking back to shield his eyes with a paw. 

“Jack what the Hell is happening?” Bunny yelled struggling to protect his vision.

Jack looked down at his hands were the fabric seemed to be melting off. The same appeared to be true for the top and skirt as well, all the clothes were melting into the light. When the light faded, Jack was still standing before Bunny but he was again dressed in his blue hoodie and khakis. He looked at this staff that was propped in the corner; it again was plain with no bow in sight. Speechless Jack turned to the shock rabbit and leaped at him arms curling around his neck. Bunny immediately wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist taking in the scent of newly fallen snow that was Jack Frost. 

“We did it,” Bunny whispered softly.

“Just when I had accepted my fate too,” Jack laughed snuggling into Bunny’s coat.

“So about what we were doing earlier…” Jack pulled back to see the glint and Bunny’s green eyes and gave him a small smile.

“I think it would be nice to you know maybe-“ A loud bang made the two jump away from each other reaching instinctively for their weapons. 

“So Jack I’m sorry the transformation thing didn’t work, but I really think that-“Tooth had barged in brandishing the comic in front of her, she had stopped suddenly when she saw Jack back in normal clothes she let out a squeal of happiness and zoomed over and gathered Jack in an embrace, “I knew it! I knew you would figure it out! Oh, how did you do it! I must know! No, wait don’t tell me! Let me get Sandy and North! Don’t move!” She fluttered back into the hallway to collect the others.

“Never a moment of peace with her is there.” Bunny moved back toward Jack pulling the boy into his side with one arm. Jack nuzzled in contently.

“I lied earlier.” Jack confessed.

“About what?” Bunny tensed.

“Earlier was nothing, this will be the most embarrassing moment of my existence.” After a beat the Pooka was shaking with laughter and Jack couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, least we’re in it together this time, should really send that Kitsune fellow a fruit basket or something.” He mused.

“This time I won’t freeze his tea.”

“Really Frostbite? You froze his tea?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“Ya live, ya learn.” 

“Heh, definitely.” Jack chuckled glancing up to his rabbit, a warmth bloomed in his heart that hadn’t been there for a good three hundred years. As the other guardians stormed the room, Jack thought to himself, May not have been a pretty ice princess but I guess a kiss works every time. 

As the details were revealed the comic that started it all lay forgotten in a corner, opened to a page where Sailor Moon kisses Tuxedo Mask. It may have been the Kitsune’s favorite scene, but no one had to know that.


End file.
